Engines, namely reciprocating internal combustion engines and jet engines, are susceptible to wear in areas where contacting metal surfaces have little or no lubrication such as the fuel pump. Illustratively, with some fuel systems, friction surfaces of the fuel pump which are in contact with fuel are susceptible to wear. The fuel that is in contact with these friction surfaces can influence wear.
Various heterocyclic compounds reacted with certain anhydrides have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,015 to Sung discloses motor fuel and lubricant compositions containing a reaction product of a hydrocarbyl succinic anhydride and an aminotriazole as a rust inhibitor.